


【莱花/ME提及】Tomorrow（黑车警告内详/NC-17）

by WinkyY



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: 爱德华多为了自己和马克感觉痛苦，而莱克斯决定将他拯救。





	【莱花/ME提及】Tomorrow（黑车警告内详/NC-17）

你需要击碎他。彻底的，由内而外的，过去终将走向死亡，新的花蕾开放。

 

林中小鹿闯进城市在迪士尼的手笔之下总能派生出一系列纯美又可爱的故事，但在莱克斯卢瑟的剧本中不是。在发现了吧台旁边的爱德华多后他用了三四秒钟时间给了对方一个角色定位——初来gay bar试图买醉，或许渴望一场酣畅淋漓性爱的，不谙世事的，受了挫折的有钱人家的小少爷——半眯着眼睛晃着酒杯开始观察起来。  
深灰的套装一丝不苟地包裹着那具美好躯体，擦得锃亮的皮鞋点在地面。没有褶皱的西裤微微遮掩了着那双腿是如何的纤细又修长，挺翘的臀部倒是一览无余，眼尖识货的家伙们早就对此迫不及待。青年的腰倒更像是女孩子，他骄傲的挺直了背却殊不知这样的动作更加展示了凹陷的腰窝，舒展的蝴蝶骨像是被折断了羽翼留下了可见的伤疤。莱克斯将自己的猎物剖析，爱德华多如同赤身裸体站在他面前，他正端起一杯酒，玻璃杯贴在唇边，昏黄的光照在其中折射出五彩斑斓的诡异色彩，映在那张脸上——比那具身体更让人垂涎欲滴的面容，像被镀了一层金光，是堕入人间的天使，还不知审判日即将来临。他吞下辛辣液体，喉结滚动，莱克斯也忍不住接下来让他多咽下去点什么，那双眼睛向四周扫过，轻蔑地看向每一个目光聚集在自己身上的男人，这都不是他想要的。  
期间有不少人上前搭讪，斑比男孩一律置之不理。当某个试图将他圈进怀里而揽上小动物的腰的男人反被按倒在桌上，被搁置在一旁的威士忌液面晃动不能平息，Lex终于打断了身旁同行女人的喋喋不休，甚至没有偏过头去多打一个招呼——面对于女士这或许有些不太礼貌，但此刻有更吸引人的镜头，莱克斯在那被松开的倒霉男人讪讪的咒骂声中走向新篇章的主角。就是他了。  
猎物在看到他时僵直了半刻，警惕又疏离地退后半步，莱克斯却没错过其中隐藏着的犹疑与信任。他当然知道个中原因却不点破，只是轻挑了下眉毛又抬手打了个响指。一系列动作成功引起了方才不自量力的男人的注意力，他也随之一愣，看懂了那表情中略微的威胁后一言不发。  
“你应该道个歉，不是吗？为了你对这位先生的不礼貌。”  
大都会没有人不认识莱克斯卢瑟，但不巧现在是在纽约。吃了一次亏的男人仿佛并看不上小个子看似可以称之为“警告”的提醒，嗤笑一声重新回到两人身旁来。莱克斯却毫不在意，手指扣在桌上等新一杯威士忌上来，旁若无人碰上了爱德华多放置下的杯子。  
“很高兴见到你，萨维林先生，或许我还没来得及自我介绍。亚历山大·卢瑟。我喜欢大家叫我莱克斯。”  
微长的发随着偏过的脑袋晃动，倒生出几分不合时宜的俏皮，他看着那双眼睛重新归于迷茫，醺红的面像诱人的毒苹果。而莱克斯从来只扮演国王或巫婆，他不急品尝，只是凑近了些将杯子塞在小鹿手中，指尖接触的瞬间爱德华多像是受了惊，握紧了杯子收回手来，猛灌一口以帮助自己冷静下来。  
这不是马克，他知道，马克的头发不是暗金色，也没有这么长，马克也不会这么温柔地看着他，像是看着世间珍宝。  
被忽视的男人极不甘愿，紧皱着眉伸手推搡起来，剧烈动作这一次没能激起另一分怒火，爱德华多只睥睨一眼不再理会，故意般将酒液饮尽。  
“我邀请你这么多次你理都不理会，现在就喝这个人的酒？你的品味真是耐人寻味。”  
被冒犯的双方无人应答，爱德华多眨眨眼歪着脑袋又一次看向莱克斯，试探着，打量着，“我的司机就在外面，”他听见陌生男人说，“你想不想跟我走？”  
爱德华多对着莱克斯绽开了第一个笑容，尽管在醉时，或许认错了什么人，但当那嘴角扬起巨大弧度，一双眼睛都弯成月牙，面上眼尾的皮肤因此而皱在一起，此刻才略显得圆润的脸颊像孩童那般。这笑容像是能扫走一切阴翳，阴冷的书房中从窗帘缝隙泄进的一缕阳光，照在潮湿又像晕开血液的地毯上，莱克斯突然想起来自己吃过的第一颗樱桃糖融化在口中的味道，从此后他总偷偷藏上几块在口袋中，已经逝去的年长卢瑟就算是用红木拐杖奋力敲在他背上也不曾拿出来，就紧紧攥在手心里。那之后他掌中绯红一片，成了迷人又危险的颜色，如此的甜蜜，就算消失，莱克斯也不允许它落在别人手里。  
现在他总有糖果吃，这一颗尚未开启包装的大号太妃，也一定会被他吞之入腹。  
这将是属于他的，爱德华多。

 

坐上莱克斯的车时爱德华多仍觉得有些头晕，若选择一个合适些的词语，“更”。小鹿晃晃脑袋，微蹙着眉毛，模糊的视线内只能捕捉到的那独具扎克伯格特色的蓝，格外清明。酒劲渐起，哈佛的高材生难以再思考，相同或不同。几乎从不表露欲望的小少爷醉时也选择遵从本心，颊上艳色已经漫上眼角，瞳孔上蒙了层水雾，遮上纱帘的暖棕让人看的并不真切。一只手紧紧攥着白色休闲西装的下摆，高级布料在那双手下翻出几道难以忽视的褶皱。  
莱克斯轻叹口气，笑意不达眼底，只是任着爱德华多的动作。他是放纵猎物在自己地盘撒野的雄狮，斑比摇摇欲坠，垂头刚巧歪靠在单薄的肩上，几缕松散下来的发丝在莱克斯颈间搔痒。男人意味不明的笑容隐藏在阴翳里，他自然而然将无知又脆弱的动物圈在怀中。那双手给了爱德华多以一种温暖的错觉，重新抬起头时，他又跌入那一片海，最终沉没。他的眼睛逐渐失去神采 ，单调的，不带任何情绪，爱德华多睫毛忽闪着，打转的泪就那么盈在眼眶里，莱克斯捧着他的脸，指腹摩挲在嫩白的颊上，随后男人凑在他耳畔——  
“你总是这么容易相信别人，爱德华多，所以马克才这么轻易就欺骗了你吗？”  
“马克……”  
爱德华多似乎没能理解莱克斯的意思，最终只是满脸困惑地咬了下唇，沉默的片刻一声惊雷打破了封闭空间中舒缓的提琴曲，那双眼睛稍微睁大了些，目光移向了车窗，豆大的雨点奋力砸碎在玻璃上，扣扣，扣扣，爱德华多恍惚回到了帕罗奥图的一个晚上，“马克。”他又一次重复，“马克怎么会骗我呢。”  
痛苦涌上的毫无征兆，青年浑身颤抖着，几乎瞬间就推开了莱克斯挪向另一边，雨打在他身上，冰冷又潮湿，爱德华多感觉牙齿撞击在一起，几乎要忍不住哭泣。  
“马克。”他终于还是抽噎着，被莱克斯揽进怀抱，他想起他们正在打官司，却不能抵抗身旁的热源，莱克斯正轻轻拍着他的后背，在这里爱德华多体会到了安全。喉咙中轻声的的呜咽，小鹿就这样将一切奉献，“你不会骗我，对吗，马克？”  
问题略显愚蠢，莱克斯嗤笑一声，他将袖中藏好的针管抖出，松开了步入陷阱的斑比，“是的，甜心，我不会骗你的，但你记错了，我是莱克斯，莱克斯卢瑟——你最信任的人。对吗？”  
“你不是马克……莱克斯？我不认识莱克斯。马克呢？你就是马克。”  
不清醒的思维难以分辨相似的面容，莱克斯几乎都要吹起口哨，适量的药物让他得到如此有趣的对话，他的功夫没有白下。“你当然认识我，爱德华多，好好想一想。看着我——莱克斯，我是莱克斯。”  
谈吐间那双手移到了爱德华多的肩上，修长的脖颈近在咫尺，薄嫩的肌肤之下包裹的一条条血管正为了维持生命而运输着人类的奇迹，只要擒住这里，生命便危在旦夕，莱克斯几乎能想象到爱德华多濒死求饶的场景，被束缚着，在那张古朴的铺着红丝绒的床上，爱德华多会哭，为了他，浑身赤裸着，因为窒息而涨红了脸，颜色同他的后穴那般糜烂，莱克斯觉得自己几乎要忍不住操爱德华多了，很快，很快。  
针尖刺破皮肤只在眨眼之间，诡异的液体被推入体内，爱德华多视线飘忽，被麻痹了感官他感觉不到疼痛，男人的话语回荡在耳畔，呵出的热气滚汤得几乎要灼烧他的身体，同样炽热的舌尖勾上他的耳垂，青年缩了缩脖子，不由自主重复着对方所言。他看着那张脸，记忆深处的面孔，他划开水面畅游，放任自己沉沦，“莱克斯不会骗我。”  
“是的，莱克斯不会骗你。”  
“那么马克呢？”  
“他无关紧要，对吗？马克已经欺骗了你。”  
“马克欺骗了我。”  
“你记得，对吗？”  
“我……”  
“最后一次，爱德华多，说出来，就不会难过了。你信任我，对吗？你会告诉我，然后我将让你快乐。”  
在痛苦面前，总有人放弃挣扎，总有人选择逃避。   
黑暗便由此侵袭。

 

爱德华多当然记得，雨夜的争执，稀释的股份，不休的质证。几个小时前格雷琴告诉他，马克的律师已经决定草拟和解协议了。一万九千美元的投资，很快将获得超值的回报，坎坷的故事终将不为人所知，直到连主角都遗忘。  
他轻声地，叙述着，将全部剧情平静地告诉他的听众，眼神随着莱克斯的指尖飘忽，结尾将至，他忍不住勾上那停止晃动的手，喃喃倾诉，半梦半醒间放任自己落入男人臂弯。恶魔的蛊惑在耳畔，伸出手触碰原始欲望的开关。纯洁天使落入撒旦手中，吟唱出圣歌，似乎不知自己正经历什么。那是一种至高无上、不可抵抗的快乐，有过体会更加无法拒绝。  
爱德华多忽然想到了厕所隔间那场隐秘又刺激的性爱，存在随时被人发现的危险，此刻他坐在车子里，殊不知窗子安装的是单面镜，只能看到零星撑伞的人垂头匆匆经过，像是将他暴露在公众面前，这样被别人的手挑起性致，尝过禁果，爱德华多知味地将自己往掌心送去。莱克斯凑地近了些，看着落网的猎物难以聚焦视线的眼，他吻上去，薄唇不似其他部位的温度，像冰贴在皮肤上，沾湿的睫毛轻颤。  
“你相信我，你将准许我对你做任何事情，因为我不会伤害你。”  
爱德华多张着嘴大口喘息，脱了水的鱼般弹起躯体，后腰弯出恰到好处的完美弧度，只一伸手便被环住。下腹点起的火正蔓延，挺立的器官被握在掌心，他感觉到快乐，屈服于性爱之神，爱德华多点点头，呻吟着回答。  
“莱克斯，我相信你。”  
一侧是岩浆，一侧是冰河，爱德华多觉得自己仰在两个世界的交界处，几欲喷薄而发的欲望被轻易堵住，追逐快乐的小鹿还不知自己即将被吞入腹中，扭动着身体提出要求。衬衫在皮质车座上磨蹭得不成样子，皱在一起折出抚不平的痕迹，莱克斯将更多的呻吟堵了回去，舌尖探索出青年的下唇更为丰厚，上唇略显单薄，点缀着饱满果实。男人像品尝酒渍樱桃那般含住别致唇珠，终于加快手上动作，登上巅峰的人任凭白浊落在皮肤上，这一幕一帧不差落入莱克斯眼中，他微微一笑，稍有满足，品过一杯马提尼，他的小红莓被蒸馏的恰到好处，没齿难忘的浓郁香甜。较人更长的手指沿着股缝滑动，分开常年包裹在西装裤之下所不为人知的挺翘臀部，尚在高潮余韵的爱德华多就势将双腿大敞，一条顺着座位垂落，另一条屈起紧贴靠背，无人问津过的秘密花园将被探寻。  
火山喷发，冰川融化，他跌入烈焰之中，淫火点燃，从尾椎处烧至全身，伴随着酥麻的不可言喻的快乐。尽管难以启齿，但无法忽视。爱德华多看向车顶，无声的呜咽，将自己体内的手指紧紧包裹，用滚烫的内壁接触不属于自己的皮肤。灵活食指开拓着新的领地，就这身体主人刚射出的精液作为润滑，干涩的甬道也逐渐习惯了异物的入侵，当触碰到神秘开关时小鹿终于惊动，变了调的腻人声音念出那个名字——  
“马克！”  
捕猎者眼睛眯起，屈身压上爱德华多，捏上圆润下颌，留在穴内的手指毫不留情重新按向肠壁。眼眶中的泪终于盛不住溢了出来。小鹿困于囹圄，挣不脱无形的枷锁，还未准备好的甬道被硬塞下另两根手指，爱德华多的视线终于聚焦在莱克斯脸上，冰冷的眼神中暗藏几分不祥的寓意。青年开始啜泣，看着面前的男人，拼了命地摇头，不知死活的小家伙晃动着双腿反抗，饱满的脚跟撞击在莱克斯的膝窝上，射过一次的性器因疼痛软趴趴搭在小腹上，没精打采的样子倒逗笑了始作俑者。  
“马克已经背叛你了，爱德华多，他不会操你的。看着我——你知道我是谁。”  
“莱克斯？莱克斯——你是，你是莱克斯。”爱德华多的眼角缀着水珠，抽噎着求饶，“疼，莱克斯，拿出去。”  
男人松开了爱德华多的下巴，天真言语更让他觉得愉悦，莱克斯没有回答，也没有抽出手，另一胳膊支起身子，观察起没有太多润滑被强行拓开的入口，像是被撑到极限，又似乎还有余地，原先是想着是不是弄伤了小家伙，这会手指被绞紧了，湿热的肠肉像是在热情亲吻。他眯了眯眼，看着对情爱天赋异禀的青年，重新抚上让人难以自持的那张脸，爱德华多才是诱人犯罪的恶魔，莱克斯想，他最多只是同谋。  
“你相信我，爱德华多，不是吗？”  
“我相信……我相信，莱克斯。”  
“所以你会允许我继续——你相信我。”  
诱导催眠的药物，过度的酒精，快感的侵袭，挣扎的身体逐渐平静，小鹿再度耽溺于性，或许还有些蠢蠢欲动蓄势待发的错爱，被拐骗的青年又一次将信任全权给予，在安抚下欲望重启，乖顺的，重新张开双腿，身后风景一览无遗。莱克斯不知道从哪儿摸出一块颜色艳丽的糖果，推进爱德华多唇齿间，甜蜜樱桃味道在口齿间炸裂开来，让青年为之着迷，甚至没有注意同样的东西已经悄然融化在他的小穴里。  
莱克斯抽出手指，才品尝过不同体验的小家伙屁股不老实的扭动几下，撑大的菊穴缓缓闭合，像朵没败透的花，脸涨的更红的爱德华多扬了扬下巴，舌尖恨不得将“糖果”蹭在唇上留下的余味全数卷到嘴里。莱克斯就这样看着他的小宠物——马上就是了——放任对方的任何动作，喜悦地握上自己的性器开始自慰，甚至有意无意抚弄过敞开的入口，有些晶莹的液体沾在指尖。莱克斯伴着节奏敲击在腿面上，他有的是办法，让爱德华多成为他一个人的小婊子。  
马克扎克伯格总会后悔的。

 

 

爱德华多不知道自己如何不着一缕躺在了大床上，古朴的，铺着红丝绒的，柔软得像是在云间，只是看不见蔚蓝的天，而那云朵又被吹散，只剩些零星的浮丝，歪过头去那窗外只剩下浓墨似的夜，阴沉的树木枝干苍白又刻板，随后那百叶窗被拉下了，只剩些几乎不可闻的脚步声，踏在来自波斯的手工编织出古怪花纹的地毯上，除此之外便是超然的静寂。  
在这全然欧洲式的空旷的卢瑟家的卧室里，如莱克斯想象般的精致肉体就在被褥中央，被黝黑的皮质束具固定住手脚，同常年不见阳光的白嫩肌肤碰撞摩擦，又是鲜嫩的伤痕。极度明艳的色撞在一起像幅泼了墨的画，油彩的，莱克斯终于为这场景寻到了最佳的模特。他走上前，被欲望折磨到哭泣的青年后穴里淌着水，在松软的布料上留下暗色，精神头正大的性器挺立，前端也挂着泪滴，等待着被人抚慰。  
当冰凉的手指贴上那几欲燃烧的肌肤时，爱德华多的后穴在刺激下猛地收缩，莱克斯在他腿根处轻碰，不慌不忙弹奏着难以分辨的乐谱，他曲起双腿，主动迎上去，仅是下意识知晓那根手指能够给予他快乐，又或者一个抒发点。许是身体记得，也可能大脑留下记忆，这一次他的猎物没有再叫错名字。  
“莱克斯——”简单的发音被拉长，变成尤为悦耳的曲调，莱克斯奖赏般让自己的手指进入了爱德华多，这一次他的小屁股不会再拒绝三根手指了，斑比饕足地鸣叫， 热情地缠紧了送进来的东西，任凭在其中搅弄。他能感觉得到自己变得更加湿润，甚至在那一点又被按上后从内里流出的液体冲刷着肠壁，像个女人般潮吹，这样的认知让他觉得羞耻，一具天赋异禀让人玩弄的身体，但灭顶的快感是真实存在的。或许他在哭，也或许他在笑，爱德华多再分不清痛苦与快乐，他只是简单的想要，射精，或者被什么进入。  
脚腕床尾两端的锁链连接着，他就这样敞开自己，双手被固定在一起拉向床头，献祭的身体显得更加欣长，爱德华多十指紧扣，在囊袋被揉捏时再度高潮，那双迷茫的眼睛终于闪烁出异样的光彩，令莱克斯着迷的，彻底的坠落。他将成为撒斯姆[1]的俘虏，放弃自己的灵魂，那被伤害的血迹斑斑的，难以拯救的灵魂，将获得重生。莱克斯抽出手，欺身吻上爱德华多的唇，随后他让自己进入，早就硬的发烫的粗大阴茎剥夺了处子，湿热的甬道无需润滑，在短暂的疼痛后接受了自己成为可怖性器的温床的事实，在痛苦之中追逐享乐。  
莱克斯反复操进爱德华多的身体里，用一种趋近于暴力的方式，泄愤般地想要在那具身体上留下痕迹，而落下的吻又极尽温柔，从沾湿的眼角蔓延到锁骨，给爱德华多近乎爱人的感觉。激烈的欲望翻腾，软流层炽热的岩浆将他包裹，过载的愉悦淹没淹没了青年。他想要说些什么，某次H33由非常驻人员比利提议，为全方位了解交流不同室友的喜好，他们在一个宿舍之夜共同“鉴赏”了克里斯珍藏的某部GV，承受的那方脱口便是引人的秽语，但那些似乎应该消失的回忆中的语言被撞得支离破碎，只有零星的呻吟，夹杂着不甚完整的名字。舌尖顶在上颚，牵动出不完全的“L”，随后带出半截的“e”，末尾的音节都被吞了下去，如同他不知廉耻的小嘴吃下硕大的肉棒，半分也不肯吐出来。  
龟头重重碾过腺体，再直顶进最深处，逼出甜蜜的呻吟，柔软湿热的地方紧紧裹着体内的异物，尖锐的摩擦带出的痛与欢愉使他禁不住战栗，敏感的神经末梢带着身体收缩着颤抖，爱德华多蜷起脚趾，快感向巅峰聚集。  
那双手攀附上胸膛，较常人更加柔软的部位被捏在掌心。幼女般的胸肉像是个未知的惊喜，准备给乐于解密游戏的孩子，莱克斯埋头含住，挺立着得像是主动送至嘴边的艳红茱萸，惹来包裹着自己的甬道紧得收缩几近痉挛。他禁不住吮吸的欲望，如初生的婴童天生便知如何找寻母乳，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，似乎非得戳入未打开的小孔。这给了爱德华多一种荒诞的认知，仿佛不应该被使用的地方也要被操进去，青年抽噎着做出无谓的挣扎，像欲拒还迎的勾引，使得唾液染湿了更大面积的皮肤。  
那像一块樱桃糖，不同于他喂给爱德华多那仅有外表的全然因恶趣味而出现的催情药，青年的乳头就真的如他所爱的粉晶般的糖果，带着令人着迷的味道，让莱克斯欲罢不能。他另一只手也不放过无人照料的那一端，肿胀着更加艳丽，等待着被人把玩。连爱德华多自己都不知道的敏感点就这样被掌控着，他弯起身，莱克斯的动作让他有种错觉，他变得更像个女人了，胸部发酸，似是膨胀，而这一切又给了他华蜜的享受。攀升的快感让他难以抑制地用自己与给予他这一切恩赐的男人紧密相连，爱德华多不由自主随着对方进出的动作摆动着腰肢，舞一曲淋漓尽致的探戈，他们分离又追逐，交织出原始的不朽，拉丁美的血液澎湃着，让青年愈发热情。他没有射出来，却得到了灭顶的快感，他身体的每一部分都被俘获，蛰伏已久的性爱因子此刻终被唤醒。  
莱克斯的阴茎像是连他的内脏都要大力挞伐，性爱的奴隶对此甘之若饴。他已经射不出来什么了，无需照料那可怜的小家伙，稀薄的液体顺着小口汩汩涌出来，身后严丝合缝咬着性器的小洞也热情洋溢。莱克斯的手揽紧了那细窄的腰，令爱德华多周身的皮肤泛起一层薄栗。他们毫无阻拦地紧贴在一起，交融在一起，他是莱克斯的，毫无疑问的，意识不清醒时的暗示浮上水面，爱德华多将自己全然交付。  
“你信任我吗，爱德华多？”  
“我信任你，我信任莱克斯。”  
“那么爱德华多，你属于谁？”  
“莱克斯。”  
他肯定着自己的认知，在正确回答中到达了高潮，陌生的名字一次又一次被刻进记忆里，爱德华多笑着接受。当身上的束缚被尽数除去后，他更加主动地，环上男人的脖颈，常存于性幻想中的完美双腿盘在莱克斯身上。青年顺从地任对方托着两瓣比看上去手感更佳的臀部坐进对方怀里，颠倒了姿势让莱克斯几乎有种将要把卵蛋也一起塞进他的小荡妇的屁股里，而事实上就算他被操得如熟透的虾子那般，也总让莱克斯觉得他在玷污神灵。  
他应该让爱德华多坐上祭坛，在神前性交，难以称之为淫乱，爱德华多将成为诱惑众人勃起的圣妓，在众神与众人的目光之下将自己奉献。  
那样的场景让莱克斯又硬了几分，最后的冲刺里他又一次贴上了让人欲罢不能的唇，高潮让他模糊了现实，天堂与地狱的界限，枯萎的花终于等到了拨云开雾的那缕阳，浪潮席卷天幕，然后世界归于万籁俱寂。光和雾在空气中弥留下缠绵的残影，隐约透出一道奇妙的彩虹。  
他垂下头靠在爱德华多的肩上，淡金的发丝若即若离骚动着被玩弄过度的蓓蕾，那双手臂颤抖着拥抱住他，莱克斯突然笑出声音，他几乎要流泪，他想起关于早逝母亲的寥寥回忆。  
她哼着意大利语情歌，有时是西班牙的夜曲，女人穿着红裙在廉价的酒液里麻醉自己，悲伤的乐声弥漫在泥泞的街道里。她不知道幼子就顺着掩不实的门缝，目睹陌生男人在她身上起伏交合，而女人眼中始终傲慢又孤寂。旭日升起，痛苦又被抹去，她向着朝阳，吟出动人的歌曲。  
“你可以看到，一切都是谎话，你可以看到，没有什么爱情，你可以看到这个世界根本不在乎你，地球只是转啊转啊，它根本不在乎你。”

 

[1]撒斯姆：掌控欲望的堕天使，让人类的灵魂堕落。 

 

爱德华多转醒时已经日落西头，黄昏被暮鸦驮在背上，带走最后弥留的日光。在模糊的视线里都尽是些惨淡的光景，散漫的月色与唯独那一丁点的暖黄都撒在窗边的人影上。像是神迹，爱德华多轻叹，望着微微佝偻的背影，他不声不响又转回头，视线最终聚焦在房顶的六芒星上。他尚不知晓自己将要被封印于此，被莱克斯，被自己，在这奢华得如旧贵族又低调得不甚显眼的房间里，在铺着暗红丝绒的床上，他已沉迷。  
堕落的天使赤着脚踏上柔软地毯，悄无声息地步至窗边，卢瑟家的主父察觉到后冲着猎物张开怀抱，青年顺从地讲自己投入其中。他轻拍了拍爱德华多的背，凸出的蝴蝶骨像是斩下羽翼留下的伤疤，莱克斯的手指绕着那一块打转，最后又插进柔软的棕发里。  
“明明我们才认识，可我们又好像很熟悉。”在被赋予了安全感的臂膀中爱德华多眯上了眼睛，他把脑袋埋进男人的颈窝里，细嫩的肌肤摩擦在莱克斯的衣料上，直到那双不老实地游走在身上的手触碰到被玩弄过度的穴口，小鹿下意识呜咽着抱怨一声，却没阻止接下来的动作。他放任自己接纳着对方给予的一切，他应该这样——像是本能。  
“莱克斯。”  
他清醒地念出这个名字，令他愉悦又放松，仿佛一阵电流穿过身体，每一根骨都酥麻得恰到好处。他同样揽紧了男人，如一只渴望触碰的猫，等着全身都被人眷顾，前夜模糊的回忆里，只有快感的浪潮，还有那双眼睛，像容纳着爱意，又像结满了冰霜，映着爱德华多一个人的身影，他拥有莱克斯全部的注意力——他从另一个有着相似眼眸的人拿出得不到的。另一个人，爱德华多的心微微抽了下，宿醉又纵欲后的头也跟着疼，“M-A-R-K”在大脑中快速略过，他挣扎又觉苦涩。  
“我的好孩子，”男人仿佛在吟唱圣歌，他看出了爱德华多历经的考验，轻吻着青年的额头，一切随着那唇贴上额头后戛然而止，发颤的猎物再度被麻痹了神经，“没事了，我的好Dudu。”  
我将永远信任他，爱德华多继续望着那双眼，字母被抹去后换上了新的印记，“L-E-X”，他轻笑着让那三个字母融化在口腔里，莱克斯将给予他快乐，莱克斯会吞噬所有痛苦，似是新的信念，刻入灵魂。贪婪的青年不再满足于那些触碰而主动伸出手环上男人的脖颈，将还泛着红尚未消肿的丰厚嘴唇送上。莱克斯抽出沾湿的手指，抚上手感恰好的腹，一路延伸，留下一道水痕，最终擒住成熟果实。甜腻的呻吟传来，男人笑着开口蛊惑。  
“Dudu告诉我，你想要的是什么？”

 

爱德华多跪伏在莱克斯面前，神赐的身躯同工艺繁琐的深蓝地毯交织，美得倒像幅文艺复兴的油画。圆润的鼻头蹭过尚安静垂在莱克斯双腿间的阴茎，嗅到异味的小少爷难以控制地皱了皱眉，却依旧乖巧地没有躲避。他探出粉嫩舌尖，在冠状沟轻轻触碰，那双眼睛眨了眨，懵懵懂懂似乎对因自己动作而有所反应的性器产生了不小的好奇。小鹿仰着头看向了莱克斯，男人呼吸渐重，只是眯起眼睛拍了拍爱德华多的头。  
“含住他，Dudu，你会喜欢的。”  
起先是龟头进入了口腔，艳红的唇包裹着狰狞的器官，被压下的舌紧贴着皮肤，爱德华多从鼻腔中闷出一声轻哼，主动地，努力吞下更多。莱克斯没有多余的动作，他放任自己的猎物自己探索新的快乐，青年的脸上满是饕足的潮红，水汪汪的眸子却又显得不可玷污，他是个纯洁的婊子，莱克斯想，将属于他一个人的。这样的想法让他又硬了几分，一下子胀满了爱德华多的嘴巴，男人不客气地挺了挺腰部，引诱着他的男孩给予新的教导。  
“Dudu要好好学这个，我帮了你，这就是回报了。把他都吃进去，宝贝，最优秀的孩子能做到这个的。对吗？”  
他的小宠物点了点头，顺从地让自己的嘴巴张得更开，扭曲的道理在此处却被轻易接受，莱克斯的话让他回忆起了被进入的时刻，高潮的快感弥漫到四肢百骸，爱德华多甚至感觉到自己内里又变得湿润了，斑比呜咽着吞吐起来，模仿着性交时的抽插动作，小莱克斯的前半段反复摩擦着丰厚的唇，很快便使它们变得更加艳丽了。莱克斯从不在乎床伴的感受，爱德华多让他血脉喷张，他扶住青年的后脑，这催人犯罪却不自知的小家伙，顶撞进爱德华多的喉咙深处。  
他的好孩子绝对哭了，润湿了眼角顺着脸颊滑下，爱德华多只能努力打开自己的嘴巴，遏制住呕吐的冲动，来不及咽下的唾液被阴茎抽出时带出，滴落在下巴和胸口，他觉得自己的嘴巴要被操烂了，满是莱克斯的味道，就是这根阴茎，同样的操进了他的后穴，带他走向了新的巅峰。爱德华多呜咽着，他无法忽视自己的感受，那样充足。声带振动时不自觉地收紧了喉咙，他含糊不清地又叫着给予他一切的名字。  
“莱克斯。”  
随后浓稠的精液留在了他嘴里。  
青年忽然笑了，泪水还未擦净，白浊的液体坠在唇边，他咽下男人射给他的东西，吻上对方的下腹，不带情欲。莱克斯，莱克斯，莱克斯。他不停重复着，直到被抱起。他们紧拥，金发男人似乎要将他勒到窒息，而爱德华多眷恋着，捧着莱克斯的脸留下一连串的亲吻。  
他不在乎其他的了，加州，Facebook，或者马克，他用不再为多余的感情而困扰，尽管这一切像是烂尾的结局，而痛苦终被另一个男人所终止，他所信任的，L-E-X。两扇睫毛轻颤，爱德华多垂下眼，任凭那根阴茎重新埋入自己臀瓣间，他获得了至高无上的快乐，来自莱克斯的，足以放下一切。这不是坠落，他环紧了莱克斯的脖子，将自己献上，而宛如重生，从此刻。  
夜已降临了，明日终会到来。  
莱克斯让自己撞上敏感的那一点，看着那双涣散的鹿眼，他的小婊子已经学会了吃紧了他，夹得他几乎要缴械，半是报复地拍上细嫩的臀肉，男人满意于自己收获的那一声惊叫，“坏孩子要受到惩罚。”他亲了亲青年的鼻尖，爱德华多的视线重新聚焦在他脸上，巴西裔的小少爷满含委屈地用葡语抱怨了句什么，令莱克斯轻笑，他的南美猎物看样子还有许多值得发现的惊喜，而此时此刻还有一份重要的礼物。  
“Dudu想要从马克那里拿回属于自己的一切吗？”

 

马克第一次见到那个和自己略有相似的男人是在一次科技峰会后的宴会，卢瑟家的家主因莱克斯集团研发的新技术而备受关注，周围满是谄媚的人群，马克却心不在此。他握紧了被子，盯着莱克斯放在爱德华多腰后的手，他们是那么亲密，一对令人艳羡的爱情鸟。爱德华多偎在男人肩头，似乎是被周围人调侃了什么，他双颊润红，那双眼睛里却透着笑意。  
他控制不住自己走向前，走向旧日好友，仿佛跨越了曾经所有的争执和可笑的和解。马克犹记质证会时无懈可击的爱德华多，仿佛他真的放下了，仿佛他真的不在乎了——直到那句“我曾是你唯一的朋友”——惹得马克忍不住冷笑，那副面具不还是会破裂吗？而他自己又怎么忽视胃部的绞痛。  
他的胃又在痛了，当他同爱德华多重逢的时刻，马克面无表情地走上前，碰杯，问候，似乎都是设定好的程序，“Wardo。”这个名字几乎生疏，伴随着鲜红加粗的提示“error”。或许华多并不渴望重逢，他们在和解协议上签下名字后就郑重其事地握手告别了——介于是爱德华多主动，马克将此理解为不再见面了。这样偶然地碰面，太过于意料之外，不可控制的发展，马克不喜欢这样的走向。  
“马克？”  
爱德华多的视线落在他身上了，却令马克觉得浑身上下都似火烧，记忆中模糊的脸又重新清晰起来。他几乎没怎么变，总是温柔地注视着他——和每一个人。  
“是我，华多。”  
“我当然知道是你，马克。”他的回答逗笑了爱德华多，眼睛眯起来，嘴角都扬着雀跃，“你有什么事吗？”  
他又开始了。马克皱皱眉毛，爱德华多又是一副对他们之间发生的事满不在乎的样子，好像那一切都不存在。他明明是个感性的人，情绪牵动着他，马克总是为这样的华多而恼怒。当他准备好了再开口说些什么时，爱德华多却挪开了眼神冲着他身后扬了扬杯子。随后他礼貌而歉意地重新面对着马克，难以忽视那一份疏离，“抱歉，马克，我得去那边打个招呼，祝你玩的开心。”  
而后他转身，同金发的男人耳语几句，又因为什么羞红了脸，马克在这样的距离下也清晰地捕捉到几乎微不可闻的震动声音，而爱德华多的皮肤也跟着泛起一层异样的色彩。马克眼神凌厉，同莱克斯的撞在一起，男人刻意压低了声音，偏又让马克一字不差地接收到。  
“你要夹紧些，我的好Dudu，别让水流出来。”


End file.
